PrussiaXReader Just a Little Procrastination
by Dezie
Summary: You have big exams coming up and you try to avoid studying, and so you find yourself taking solace in the children's section of the library...


PrussiaXReader  
>Just a Little Procrastination<br>A Short Story Written by Dezie34  
>Genre: HumorSlight Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or you... Mother Russia does.

"And they lived happily ever after."

Angrily, you slam the book shut and throw it back onto the library's bookshelf.

Procrastination was getting you absolutely NOWHERE, and you had finals the VERY next day. You hated studying, and this made B's and C's your best friends.

'C's get degrees' Your mother always chirped cheerfully. How you wished you were that worry free about schoolwork. In order for you to pass Algebra this semester, you had to ace this final coming up… you didn't take a particular liking to the thought of going to summer school, or flunking out of your traditional college.

You cross your arms, ready to sulk, before something out of the corner of your eye catches your attention. It's a pretty pink book cover that is sticking out from the rest of the crowd of books around it. You turn and pull it out of the shelf, examining the front cover that read: "Cheeper's Adventure."

You raise your eyebrows. Why were you looking at this kind of book! Of course you had located yourself into the children's section of the library to escape all the harsh words of studying. But still…

You shrug and open up the book, smiling when you see that the pretty pictures of the cute little animals were fuzzy to the touch. You especially took particular liking to the cute little chick named Cheeper. You open your mouth and begin to read the book out loud to yourself, as quietly as you can. After a few pages, you begin to get quite carried away with Cheeper and his adventure.

Not realizing that you are still reading out loud, you find yourself sitting cross legged on the ground as you begin to pronounce every other letter with a "w", and it's like you have become a little kid again!

Ignoring the multiple eyes and strange looks that you get, you keep on happily reading. Only stopping nice in a while to feel the nice fuzzy little farm animals.  
>You're having so much fun, that you don't even flinch when you feel a hot pair of crimson eyes burning into your skin. You ignore the man for quite some time before you actually feel the burning.<p>

Quietly, you put down the book and glance over your shoulder, doing a double take when you see that it is the guy that sits next to you in your Physics class: the annoying, arrogant, and self-centered albino.

Your best friend's brother.

His extremely mega-foxy super HOT brother.

Your eyes meet and you stare at him with a blank expression on your face, before you slowly begin to stand up and stuff the book back into the shelf.

"Why'd you stop, _?" You hear the man named Gilbert ask.

You turn around to face him, cheeks burning a bright red out of embarrassment and the fact that this guy is actually talking to you, and he knows your name.

"I finished the book," you mutter so softly it could have been that you said it to yourself.

"No you didn't."

You raise your eyebrows at him, sort of offended that he dared to defy your excuse for reading such a childish book in such a childish manner.

"Excuse me?" You ask, crossing your arms to show that you mean business. A guy is always looking for a powerful woman, right?

Gilbert stares at you for what seems like forever before step by step, he begins to close in the distance between both of you. You take in a deep breath as you feel your heart begin to pound.

Nonchalantly, he passes by you and goes straight to the bookshelf to pull the book right of of it.

"You didn't get to the part when Cheeper meets Shelly the Turtle," the albino explains confidently, "therefore there is NO possible way that you could've finished this book."  
>Your jaw drops at him.<p>

"…have you read this book before, Gilbert?" You ask him warily.  
>The man standing there holding the pink book rolls his eyes at you, "of course! Only like, ten thousand times."<p>

You raise your eyebrows, suddenly feeling courage build up inside of you.  
>"Would you like to read it together, Gilbert?" You ask.<p>

He replies with a small grin and he takes a step back, motioning for you to take a seat where you were just sitting moments before he arrived into the children's section.  
>You take another deep breath and sit right next to him, blushing madly when he sits next to you (with his legs spread wide apart of course, that douche) and his left leg rests on top of both of your legs that you have stretched out in front of you, crossed at the ankles.<p>

Gilbert holds the book open for you, and you both begin reading. He reads Cheeper's parts and you continue to read the Narrator's parts, soon beginning Shelly's as soon as him and Cheeper meet each other.

When you both have finished the book, you push Gilbert's leg off of you so you can go stand up to put the book away. As soon as that mission has been accomplished, you quickly turn to come face to face with Gilbert as he leaned up against the book shelf.

"You know..." He says in the voice he used for Cheeper,"I've never heard a girl read Shelly's voice as beautifully as you have."

You felt kind of uncomfortable that he was comparing you to a turtle... but you felt a blush come across your face and you answer with a small, "thank you."

He took in a deep breath, and your heart began to race furiously.

"It's so attractive," He sighed out and you gulped. "...Can I have your number?" He asks you softly, almost seductively.

"Maybe we can do this again sometime," He explains when you look at him awkwardly.

Lost for words, because this guy actually asked for your number, you smile and nod.

Gilbert smiles a toothy and goofy grin before he turns around quickly, and marches his way out of the library but not before whipping back around to grab "Cheeper's Adventure" before marching out of the children's section of the library.

Your raise your eyebrows, not knowing what just happened and you sit back down where you just were with Gilbert. You pause and let out a sigh but not before reaching out and pulling the fairy tale you were reading before you found Cheeper's.

You begin to read and imagine Gilbert as your prince...

but after the thought drifts across your mind, you shake your head, and put it back on the shelf.


End file.
